Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews *Cats & Dogs *The Incredible Adventures of Wallace & Gromit *MVP: Most Valuable Primate Opening Logos * Warner Home Video * Turner Entertainment Opening Credits * William Hanna and Joseph Barbera Present * "Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School" * Starring Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Scrappy-Doo * Producers: Bob Hathcock and Berny Wolf * Written by: Glenn Leopold * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson Ending Credits * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Voices: Remy Auberjonois, Susan Blu, Hamilton Camp, Jeff B. Cohen, Glynis Johns, Casey Kasem, Zale Kessler, Ruta Lee, Aaron Lohr, Patty Maloney, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Pat Musick, Bumper Robinson, Ronnie Schell, Marilyn Schreffler, Andre Stojka, Russi Taylor, Frank Welker * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Composed & Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Story Direction: George Singer, Lew Marshall * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Jim Stenstrum * Character Design: Judie Clarke, Brian Hogan, Chris Otsuki, Connie Schurr, Salene Weatherwax * Layout: Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor * Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Bob Goe, Oliver Callahan, Rick Leon, Joan Drake, Joanna Romersa, Frank Andrina, James T. Walker * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Background: Martin Forte, Michael Humphries, Lorraine Marue, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor * Title: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Xerography: Star Wirth * Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Production Assistants: Kristina Mazzotti, Hilary Rushnell, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks ** "Scrappy's Rap" *** Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, John Debney, Glenn Leopold * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Daniels McLean, S.M.E., Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Sound Editors: Jerry Winicki, Tim Iverson, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, David M. Cowan, Michael Bradley, Catherine MacKenzie * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, James Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Supervising Directors: Bill Perkins, Willard Kitchen, Phil Vallentine * Technical Advisor: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:VHS Category:2001 Category:Warner Home Video